Aluminate phosphors have been put to practical use as phosphors for energy-saving fluorescent lamps. As a blue phosphor, for example, BaMgAl10O17:Eu is mentioned. As a green phosphor, for example, CeMgAl11O19:Tb, BaMgAl10O17:Eu, Mn, and the like are mentioned.
In recent years, various aluminate phosphors have been put to practical use also as phosphors for PDP. For example, BaMgAl10O17:Eu is used as a blue phosphor, and (Y,Gd)Al3B4O12:Tb is used as a green phosphor in the form of a mixture with Zn2SiO4:Mn.
However, the use of Zn2SiO4:Mn or a mixture of Zn2SiO4:Mn with (Y,Gd)Al3B4O12:Tb as a green phosphor leads to long persistence time, which deteriorates the motion image characteristics as a PDP. Hence, for PDP applications, there is a strong demand for a green phosphor that has short persistence time.
In response to this demand, a method (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2) of using Y3Al5O12:Ce as a green phosphor has been proposed.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP 2006-193712 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2009-13412 A